The Girl of Duty
by bashou-chan
Summary: Ch.5:...an explosion of colour...a crippled bird...how do these help the Seishi in thier search for Miaka? The Suzaku Seishi desperately try to regain thier confidence and morale--while on a hunt to find thier beloved Suzaku no Miko.
1. Chapter 1: Search

Disclaimer:  I talked to Watase Yuu yesterday.  She said I couldn't have Fushigi Yuugi, its plot, or its characters. T_T As you might know, that is certainly a very devastating blow to ones…high hopes, so I ended up bawling my eyes out on the spot.  Watase-sama felt so sorry for me, she said she could lend some of the characters to me, if I really wanted them.  ^_____^  ~glomps a grumbling  Tasuki~  You're mine for the weekend!  Wai wai!

Note: Pretend Tamahome never found Miaka after she ran away from their campout by that lake (that one where she tries to "clean" herself, remember?).  If you keep that in mind, then you should be ok! ^_^ Now, READ!

CHAPTER ONE: SEARCH 

Silver moonlight filtered in through the tiny slits in the curtain overhangs, marking a red and white alternating pattern on the carpeted floor.  One could see the constellations shining fiercely against the vast blackness of the night sky, slightly illuminating various inanimate objects below.  In the southern-most kingdom, tension amongst the people was high.  From the mouth of one peasant, to the ears of another, word travelled fast.  The Suzaku no Miko…was gone.

In the Imperial Palace, a meeting was taking place.  At the head of the long, intricately carved, mahogany table stood a rather regal-looking young man, adorned with the appropriate bucket hat and duckie shoes.  He furrowed his eyebrows together, quickly scanning the words on the scroll of parchment in his hands.  Then he sighed heavily, rolled the scroll up with a snap and tossed it aside.

"They haven't found anything at the eastern borders of Konan.  According to the message, their pace is now set towards the northern border."  Hotohori gently lowered himself into his armchair, resting his elbows on the edge of the table.  "I doubt they'll find her, though."

"Why don't we jus go fuckin' get her ourselves?!"  Tasuki shot up from his chair, his hands balled into fists.

Hotohori narrowed his eyes in disapproval at the vocal bandit.  "We can't 'just go', because you're exhausted.  Everyone is, since your trip back from Sailo.  It was decided that we rest a bit, before we set out on another multi-day hiking trip, remember?  So I sent out a couple scavengers…"

"On the off-chance that they might find Miaka." Chichiri finished, "But don't worry, Tasuki.  We could set out tomorrow; I think I've gained most of my energy back.  And the rest of you?"  Around the table, heads nodded in agreement.  "It's settled then, we'll start tomorrow.  Will you be coming with us?" He flicked his gaze over to Hotohori.

"Yes.  Of course, Mia--"

"Your Majesty!  It is advisable for you to stay here in the capitol.  The people need you; we are in upcoming danger of war!"

Sighing, Hotohori closed his eyes for a brief second, before reopening them and facing his Brothers.  "He is," Hotohori nodded towards Ichiro, his elderly advisor, "unfortunately, correct.  I'm afraid my duty for the people of Konan comes first.  I would like to come, but the circumstances…"

"Everyone understands, there is no need for explanations." Chichiri smiled a genuine, unmasked smile, then turned to face the rest of the party.  "We'll set off right in the morning.  That way, we can cover more area while we're still at full power and awake."  He looked around to see worried faces; "We'll find her no da!"

~

A deafening 'crack' vibrated through the thin walls of the guests' quarters, making its way to Chichiri, in the next room.  He snapped his head up, looking intently at the eastern wall of his spacious room.  _Tamahome…your chi!  What are you doing?_  Jumping to his feet, Chichiri ran out the door, already knowing the answer to his internal question.  Reaching for the door, Chichiri thought of reprimanding him.  "Tamaho…" The younger boy of previous mention looked livid, his eyes blazing, the mark of the Ogre shining fiercely.  To the left side of Tamahome, part of the wall had taken on the form of a spider web.  Tiny cracks spreading in all directions from the point of contact.  Chichiri turned back to Tamahome, taking in the sight of tense, shaking shoulders, and a mildly bruised right hand.

"Tamahome!  Tamahome, stop!" Chichiri placed a steady hand on Tamahome's shoulder, squeezing slightly.  "Calm down.  I know you're frustrated about Miaka, but you need to calm down.  Doing this," he gestured at the younger boy's bloodied hand, "won't get you anywhere."

"You don't understand…you don't understand!" Tamahome murmured brokenly.  "You don't…it's not like that, it's different.  It's different." He raised his head abruptly, grey eyes intense. "It's different."

"I know it's different.  You are, after all, involved with her.  But I think it would be helpful for you to know that you're not the only one suffering.  We all love Miaka, she is like a little sister to me, and it kills me to have her missing.  But, don't—don't blame yourself!"

Tamahome bowed his head again, shoulders heaving a sigh.  He shook his head in response; he couldn't trust his voice at this point.

"What, no?  You're _not_ blaming yourself?" Chichiri's voice held the tiniest bit of sarcasm; he didn't want to emotionally bruise the boy further.

Tamahome shook his head again, this time with more vigour.  "You misunderstand Chichiri!  I blame myself.  The blame is all upon me!  It isn't your fault; it isn't Tasuki's fault.  It's my fault!"

'Tamahome…it's not your fault.  We'll find her all right?  She'll be fine, Miaka's tough."

Brows knitted together, Tamahome frowned.  Then, suddenly, the frown turned into a bitter smile.  "Blame me.  I left her there.  I left Miaka there.  I know where she is."

Authors Note: Wow…now that was a pretty horrible cliff-hanger. ~.~  Gomen ne, I'm not a very talented writer.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  If you did; go review! ~nodnod~ And if you didn't…go review anyway!  Leave some constructive criticism behind—I love that stuff!  Gah…that was a super short chapter!  Shortest one I ever wrote by far…gomen!  Gots to go, hope ya liked it! Ja!


	2. Chapter 2: Further Complications

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is copyrighted by Yuu Watase and…blah blah blah, I don't know those companies. --;;   I just know that FY isn't mine.  Damn. 

Note:  Jaaaa!  I like this chapter, although Tasuki is ridiculously _hard_ to write.  ^^() Oh well.  Anyway, big thanks to Kaze-chan and Mouse-chan for beta-reading this!  I found out that I explain things in a way that make sense. Eh…heh…heh…^^;; Mouse-chan, don't send your Nuriko plushie after me; that is way too cruel!  And don't worry, I stopped wallowing in self-pity because I realised I can write better that way.  Arigatou! ^___^.n  There.  A Nuriko just for you.  Oh, and Kaze-chan, he's a Suba-chan for you! ~@^_^@~ Heehee.

THE GIRL OF DUTY, by bashou-chan CHAPTER 2: FURTHER COMPLICATIONS 

Tasuki whistled softly, his shoulders swaying as he walked down an outer hallway of the palace.  He was dressed in his usual outfit, complete with the colourful, beaded necklace and dangling earrings.  The white strap of his tessen holder contrasted starkly against his black trench coat, creating a thick diagonal line from his shoulder to his midsection.  Slowing to a stop, Tasuki lowered his elbows onto the outer hallway barrier.  Head in his hands, he looked up towards the stars, his mind still on Miaka.  

_So we're going to finally find Miaka tomorrow, ne?  Can't fuckin' wait that long.  Che.  What the hell was she thinking anyway, running off like that?…_

Tasuki straightened up abruptly, his hands gripping the barrier tightly.  

_What tha fuck?!_   

He never studied the stars before like Chiriko, and he doesn't really know anything about spells and chants and magic like Chichiri, but he knew something was wrong.  The stars…they were faded!  The Suzaku Sichiseishi's stars were glowing dully, not bright and shining as usual.  They were still there…but hardly.  

_Chichiri, gotta tell Chichiri!  _

With that thought in mind, Tasuki ran towards the northern end of the guests' quarters.  His hand was posed to knock on the door an inch away, when he heard Chichiri's voice drift from Tamahome's room.

"Tamahome…it's not your fault.  We'll find her all right?  She'll be fine, Miaka's tough."  

_What? No fuckin 'no da's?  Damn, whatever Chichiri and Tama-chan are talkin' bout, it's gotta be fuckin' serious._

"Blame me.  I left her there.  I left Miaka there.  I know where she is."  

……_shiiiiit._

~

Chichiri looked at Tamahome with newfound respect.  He didn't think Tamahome would admit to his fault, but he obviously underestimated the boy.  He suspected Tamahome was waiting for him to explode, or at least ask _why_, but Chichiri already knew the answer.  And he wouldn't press Tamahome until he was completely ready to share.  

_Oh no.  That chi! _

"No…Tasuki, don't no da!"

But his command fell upon deaf ears, as the room door slammed open with explosive force, showcasing a very enraged, flame-haired bandit.  Tasuki's fists were clenched at his sides; shoulders scrunched and tense with fury.  "What…_what_ did you just say?" he said, with deliberate slowness.

Tamahome sat on the bed, stock-still, and stared at the bandit in shock.  Then, visibly, his eyes clouded over, and he hung his head guiltily, staring at his hands in his lap. "I…I can't--"

"You fuckin' left her there?!  What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Tasuki na no da!"

"What the fuck is there to know?!  That fuckin' bastard over there just said he _knows_ where Miaka is!"

"He did say that no da.  But it doesn't permit you to blow up over it no da!"

"What?!  He fuckin' knows where she is!  He fuckin' _left_ her there, wherever she is!  And you don't fuckin' think this is a fuckin' big deal?!"

Throughout this entire heated exchange, Tamahome sat on the bed, still looking at his hands resting in his lap.  But at these words from Tasuki, his head snapped up and his eyes burned a rich, intense brown.  "I know where she is," he stated slowly, narrowing his eyes as he went, "and I _did_ leave her there.  But I didn't do it on purpose.  Tasuki, believe me.  Do you think I would leave Miaka there by my own free will?"

"Che.  How could I fuckin' know?  You fuckin' left her before, when you said you wouldn't!"

Tamahome sucked in a breath, then let it out shakily.  "That's different."

"How fuckin' different is that?!  You fuckin' _left_ her there, when you could have brought her back.  And who fuckin' lost her in the first place anyway?!"

"Tasuki no da.  Enough no da.  That isn't fair."  Chichiri moved to stand between the two, in the case of a fight breaking out.  But to his surprise again, Tamahome did nothing but sag his shoulders more at Tasuki's accusation.

"No, Chichiri, he's right.  He's right, dammnit!  I was the one who lost her!  I was the one who left her there."  

"Tamahome, stop.  Like I said before, it's not your fault," Chichiri continued hastily, sensing that Tamahome would, again, protest, "and if it were your fault anyway, it is something that is in the past.  Something that is done, and cannot be changed no da." He strode to the door, placing his hand on the knob before pausing.  Turning his head slightly to the right, he stated simply, "Tasuki, follow me no da."  With no further comment, the unusually silent teenager followed Chichiri out the door, closing it behind him with a soft _thud_, and leaving Tamahome to the torture of his own stifling thoughts.

~

"Ya gonna tell me what the fuck is goin' on, Chichiri?"  Tasuki quickened his pace, soon falling in step with the blue-haired monk.  "I mean, I fuckin' left when you told me to.  Shit, even for an ignorant bastard like myself, I could tell pretty fuckin' easily that Tama-chan needed to be alone."  

Chichiri blinked, but continued walking as if he hadn't heard the earlier question.  Unnerved by the silence, Tasuki adopted his charming lopsided grin and his lilting, teasing voice. "I mean, c'mon Chichiriiiiii!  I should get a prize for being that perceptive!"

Chichiri paused for a split-second, before resuming his steady pace, directing his soft voice towards Tasuki.  "Perceptive, no da?"

Laughing nervously, Tasuki replied, "Y'know, I'm not as dumb as I look."

"You're not." Chichiri agreed.

"Err….right.  So, could ya tell me then?  If Tamahome knows where tha fuck Miaka is, then why aren't we going now?"

"We are going to set off tomorrow morning, Tasuki no da.  And, Tamahome does not know where Miaka is no da.  He thinks he does, but he doesn't no da.  Otherwise we would have her here already."

"He thinks he does…but he doesn't?  Shit, Chichiri, make some godamn sense!"

Sighing, Chichiri turned to face Tasuki, slowing his pace to a stop.  "Tamahome doesn't know where Miaka is right now no da.  He _did_ before, as did I, because we could feel her chi.  But now, for some reason, her chi is fading--"

"Like a memory does.  Her chi's fading like an old memory.  _Shit.  _I think I can feel it too Chichiri."

Nodding, Chichiri continued.  "It is almost as if she didn't exist.  But, no, I do not believe," he shook his head firmly, "that Miaka is dying, or dead.  It's just as if she's disappearing.  Tamahome-kun feels this as well, which he also thinks is his fault, therefore, increasing the blame on his shoulders.  But it is not true no da."

"Why didn't Tamahome get her fuckin' _back_ before this…chi-disappearing happened?"

"That isn't my story to tell, Tasuki no da."

"Alright, fine.  Oh!  Chichiri, I just remembered what I was going to tell you before." Chichiri waited expectantly, "Look at the stars.  They're different.  I noticed it on the way to your room."

Nodding again, Chichiri smiled slightly.  "Perceptive once again, Tasuki no da.  Yes, the stars are fading as well.  Since the Suzaku no Miko is literally disappearing, so would the stars of the Suzaku Sichiseishi.  If she were just kidnapped, or captured, our stars would still be shining brightly as usual.  The situation confuses me; I don't know what her waning chi _means_.  And the stars only show that our time to find her is shortening.  We have until our stars disappear from sight, Tasuki no da."

"Then what happens?"

Chichiri looked up into the black sky, his sharp face marred by a frown.  "We disappear as well."

TBC…

Authors Notes: Wai!  Chapter 2 finished, and Chapter 3 in the making!  So, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far; I know I am!  

Amiboshi's Triplet, if you're reading this again, I'd like to say one thing.  You are not a rock.  Rocks aren't very good writers, and I firmly believe that you are _way_ better than a rock! ^^ Don't put yourself down like that. ^^;;  Maybe I should take my own advice, ne? ~laughs~ I've got to work on that art project sometime!  Maybe now is the time…~_~ Ja, minna! Go review!


	3. Chapter 3: True Illusion

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me, nor do I profit from writing this fiction.  I do so purely for entertainment and enjoyment.  And because I am an Official Member of the Character Torturers Inc. ^^;;

_Note: Eep…this is an odd chapter.  Although I do enjoy writing this story, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to portray feelings.  Chiriko is fun to write though. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and go leave a review!  Because, even if I say I don't care if I get reviews or not…I really do!  Ehehehehe…^^;;_

**The Girl of Duty**, by Bashou-chan

Chapter 3: True Illusion  

"We…_we_ disappear?" Tasuki's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, surprise written clearly across the delicate, elven features of his face.  "What tha fuck does that _mean_?!  Are we gonna fuckin' die if we don't find her in time or something?!"

Smiling bitterly at the apparent and predictable lack of spiritual knowledge, Chichiri took his gaze from the stars back to Tasuki.  The cool spite of his smile reflected in his mahogany eye, greatly clashing with the faint glimmer of bemusement similar to that of an older brother talking to a younger one.  "Iie.  I said disappear, not die.  There is a extremely large difference no da."

"Ok…" The younger Seishi nodded slowly, "so they're completely different.  So ya gonna tell me _how_ tha fuck they're different?"

The smile on the monk's lips, although slight, died tragically, shoved roughly out of the way by a deep-set frown.  Chichiri considered--seriously considered--telling the temperamental bandit the difference between the two.  But at that thought, _temperamental_, he shook his head firmly in his thoughts, concluding to wait.  When the whole group was assembled, tomorrow, he would find a silent, brooding moment amongst the Seishi—there would be many—to relate the dire news.  It'd be the right mood, emphasising the seriousness of the situation at hand.

He stared straight, and unwavering, into Tasuki's golden brown eyes.  "Iie, I can't no da.  Right now, all you need to know is that there _is _a difference."

Tasuki's mouth twitched minutely in irritation, then opened slightly as a heavy, defeated sigh escaped.  "Chichiri, I don't fuckin' understand why ya can't tell me…but since you_ can't_, then 'disappearing' must be worse than dying, ne?"

The mentioned monk kept his uncharacteristically hardened stare on the young brigand.  Good, he thought.  He can at least know that much.  He _should_ know that much.  

"Yes, Tasuki.  It is…far worse.  But you'll know in due time.  For now, you need to get some sleep; we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Chichiri had replaced his mask with a vertical, almost invisibly quick, flick over his face.  "After all, Tasuki-kun, we don't want your heavy self sleeping on the horse!  They already hate you enough no da!" Then, turning around, he began to walk away towards his bedchamber, a high-pitched laugh echoing in the hallway.

~*~*~*~

Chiriko dressed solemnly, slipping into woollen travelling robes instead of his usual airy, turquoise set.  The palace was tranquil, save for the occasional rustling leaves or birdsong.  Today, Chiriko thought, is a serious day.  Today, we're starting our quest to find Miaka-san.  So why am I excited?  Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Chiriko opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.  He was sure that he was the first of the Seishi awake.  It wasn't unusual; he was accustomed to waking in the early morning to study.  Chiriko found it peaceful and refreshing.  These days, when he really didn't have anything to study for, he either spent some leisure time in the Royal Library, or went down to the kitchens to talk to Suzue-san.  Chiriko smiled at the thought of the old cook.  The other Seishi didn't know of her, but Chiriko had become quite fond of Suzue-san.  He thought of her as sort of a grandmother.

He popped into the kitchens to give Suzue-san a quick hug and goodbye, before heading off to the library.  Opening the heavy, beautifully detailed mahogany door, Chiriko entered the Royal Library, revelling in the fact that he could even _be_ there.  When he was younger, he often dreamt of studying there, surrounded by enormous and countless shelves stocked full of various scrolls, waiting for their knowledge to be shared.  Countless times he had been in here, yet, every time, his breath had been taken away by the unimaginable vastness of the library.  Turning down one aisle, Chiriko steadily climbed the spiralling staircase to the upper level.  He stepped off to his left, running his fingers along the subject tabs of the shelf, before coming to a scroll that interested him.  Plucking the scroll out, he shuffled to the table in the centre of the room, where he usually sat to read.  But in his usual chair sat someone else.  A shadow of a large, broad-shouldered man grew at the stranger's feet, spanning towards Chiriko.

"Mitsukake-san?"

Starting, just the slightest, the big doctor twisted around in his chair.  "Ahh, Chiriko.  Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Mitsukake-san.  Forgive me for asking," Chiriko seated himself across the round table, "but what are you doing in the library?"

"I didn't know it was a crime." Mitsukake's eyes creased in amusement, light, teasing mockery tinting his deep voice. "Iie, iie, I was just kidding, Chiriko.  I'm reading about the medicinal qualities of the Kodoku drug.  I wanted to find out more right after Tamahome was cured, but I never found the time.  Neither have I found time this past week that we've been back in the palace, so this morning was all I could salvage.  I'm afraid I won't learn much before we need to leave, though.  But, what, may I ask, are you doing in here?"

"Oh!  I'm always in here, Mitsukake-san!  There's so much to learn, it's exciting!"

Mitsukake's laughter rolled off his tongue, the smooth and deep waves vibrating in the closed off room.  "Well, Chiriko, that's good to know." He glanced up through the little window near the ceiling, wincing slightly as the sunlight hit his eyes.  The younger boy followed his gaze, then sighed, disappointed.

"I think we should go, Mitsukake-san.  Chichiri said we should leave early today." Sighing, he looked longingly at the scroll in his chubby little hand.  "I guess I'll have to leave this until we come back."

"Don't worry, Chiriko.  I asked Hotohori yesterday if I could borrow one of his scrolls for the trip, and he said I was more than welcome to.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking one too."

"Really?  Are you sure?"

Smiling, Mitsukake pushed his chair back and stood up, offering his large hand to Chiriko.  "Positive."

~*~*~*~

The sky was still tinted orange and yellow with the sunrise, when all the Seishi who were travelling gathered at the Palace gates.  With the supplies loaded up on the impatient horses, the Seishi were ready to leave.  Bidding Hotohori and his advisors farewell, Chichiri pulled his horse around and began to lead the rest forward.  Today would be a long day; there would be no doubt of that.  Glancing to his right, Chichiri sighed, a heavy burden settling on his heart.  He ached to see Tamahome in such a state of depression.  

The teal-haired boy sat slumped on his horse, shoulders sagging inwards.  His eyes drooped, complimented by dark circles underneath.  Chichiri doubted the teen got any sleep last night.  The monk sighed again.  I can't do anything, he thought.  I can't do anything unless Tamahome decides to help himself first.  Casting one more glance at Tamahome, Chichiri led his horse up to the front to ride with Mitsukake, the rest of the Seishi trailing behind.

Many uneventful hours passed by, as the group of travellers continued on their journey.  The sun had risen from its resting-place behind the mountains, to settle straight up for awhile, before descending once again.  Now the sky was tinted a much different colour, a deep purple and mauve blending flawlessly with the increasingly darkening indigo.

Mitsukake had kept his place at the front of the group with Chichiri at his side, and Chiriko in front of him.  The calm doctor felt Chiriko's weight slump against him gradually, signifying that sleep had taken over his little body.  He can't be used to this much travel, Mitsukake thought.  He _must_ be tired.  

"Chichiri," he began slowly, "maybe we should rest sometime.  I'm sure everyone would benefit from it."

Nodding silently, Chichiri steered his horse a little to the left, where a large patch of buses began.  "We could rest there no da.  It looks all right now, but I'll have to check it before we can fully rest no da."

The quick search, conducted by Chichiri and Tasuki, proved that the little clearing was indeed safe for the night.  As the group settled down uncomfortably for a night of fitful rest, Chichiri declared that he would take first watch.  He picked a large tree, positioning himself strategically beside a large boulder, so that he could safely watch over the rest of the group.

Only fifteen minutes into his hour-long watch, Chichiri sensed a strange chi emanating nearby.  He stood up franticly but silently, skills acquired from many years as a travelling monk.  Grabbing his staff, he walked slowly round the sleeping form of his fellow Seishi, trying to seek out the source of the strange chi.

"Chichiri, what are you doing?" asked the weary, tired voice of Tamahome. "Do you see something?"

"Ah, Tamahome-kun.  It's nothing, I didn't mean to wake you up.  It's just…I thought I sensed some sort of chi nearby…but it's nothing serious.  Go back to sleep, you need all the rest you can get no da."

"Iie, I can't get to sleep.  I'll help you with this." Tamahome straightened up, stretched his back and hopped onto his feet.  "What did you sense?"

"Some sort of chi…I can't really tell what it is yet no da.  I need to get closer."

"Ok…how do I help then?"

"Try to sense the chi, Tamahome-kun."

"Alright…I'll try, but I'm not sure how to do it."

"Just open up to your surroundings and keep your senses keen."

Tamahome gave a surreptitious little nod, then faced the opposite way from Chichiri.  Ok, he thought, sense the chi…sense the chi.  He stared fixedly into the pitch-blackness that was the forest, looking for some, _any_, sign of movement.  His eyes could see nothing; his senses could feel nothing.  Then suddenly, as if a strong gust of wind slapped into his face, he could feel a familiar pang attach itself violently onto his heart, enveloping it, covering it and filling its every crevice and cavity.

"Miaka…" he whispered breathlessly, his voice stolen by the sudden intensity.  "Miaka."

"Tamahome?  What is it? Have you found something no da?"

"Iie, I haven't seen anything…but I know Miaka's out there!  We have to go get her!" Tamahome's volume increased at every word, building up in his chest until it burst from him, setting an alarm off in his mind, willing himself to run.  Run; run as fast as he could to Miaka!

"Tamahome, matte." Chichiri grabbed the martial artist's arm, restraining him from running blindly into the danger of the forest.  "Repeat to yourself what you have just said, and listen."

"Chichiri, I know it's her!  You just try it, try to seek out her chi!"

"I-Tam--"

"Just try, Chichiri!"

Sighing, Chichiri settled a pitying gaze on Tamahome, whose voice held the frantic edge of someone on the verge on insanity.  "Alright." Closing his eye behind his mask, Chichiri focused on finding Miaka, zeroing his mind's eye onto things that reminded him of her, things that surfaced her image and self-being.  And it came, as he did not suspect it.  A shadowy image of her once-vibrant life force, blurred on the edges and desperate sorrow dulling her face.

And then, Chichiri realised that it had not only been his mind's eye seeing her.  Floating not less than two metres from where Tamahome and he stood, was the pale mirage that was Miaka.  And she was as he felt her.  Lost.

~*~*~*~

_Tasuki…wake up.  Tasuki, wake up! _

_Whaa…? _

_Tasuki!  Tasuki, get up NOW!_

_Alright, alright, I'm up!!  Just gimme a freakin minute…_

_This is serious, wake up Tasuki!_

_Aww, fuck, Nuriko, why ya gotta be so damn annoying?_

I'm not kidding about this Tasuki!  Get your lazy ass up or I'll punch ya to Suzaku in the heavens!  

_Fuck, Nuriko, I'm up!  Why tha hell you gotta wake me up in the middle of the night anyway?_

_It's Miaka…_

_Nani?!  Miaka!  She's here?!_

_Yes…well, no, not really.  Tasuki, you just have to listen to me, ne?  I don't have much time…_

_What?  What do you mean you don't have time?_

_Just listen…_

_H-hai…ok, I'll listen just this once, ne, Nuriko?_

_Arigatou…Miaka…she's not here anymore._

_What??  Where'd she go?!_

_Ne, Tasuki, you promised you would listen!  Miaka…she's not really here anymore, she's…going._

_Chichiri told me before that her chi was fading…is that what you're trying to say?_

_H-hai…I guess so.  She's going, Tasuki, and you need to make her stay…you need to make her stay!_

_I'll try, Nuriko.  Ne?  I'll try._

_Iie, Tasuki, you need to keep her here.  It's her destiny…but she's going…she'll be gone soon, and the world will be unbalanced._

_Nuriko, I said I'd try!  I'll do whatever it takes, ne, Nuriko?   But I'll need your help!_

_Tell everyone else…Chichiri, Mitsukake…Hotohori-sama.  Do something else for me too, Tasuki._

_What is it?_

_Tell Hotohori-sama I'm sorry._

_Che!  I don't want to be involved in your love triangle!  Why don't you tell him tomorrow morning?  Tell him that yourself, then you can help me make Miaka stay, or something like that…you'll do that, right, Nuriko?  Help me, I mean._

_H-hai…I will.  Sayonara, Tasuki-chan…_

Tasuki woke.  The layers of his bedroll gathered in his lap as he sat up, left there unnoticed.  Nuriko…A lump rose in his throat until it burst out, wracking a sharp, desolate sob from Tasuki's soul.  Nuriko…you're--you're too cool, he thought.  Trying to help us after you're dead…after you're dead…sayonara, Nuri-chan.  And remember…you promised to help me.

TBC…

_Author's Note: Ahh…two sorta-kinda cliff-hangers.  Ehehehe…cliff-hangers are just not my thing…but then there would be no other way to get you guys to read the next chapter!! ^^;;  Anyway, it took me just a little longer to put this chapter out, so, gomen to any of those who were waiting._

_If anyone was confused, the conversation between Nuriko and Tasuki was a dream.  This fic takes place after they come back from Sairo (I'm certain I said that), and, also, after Nuriko's death. ~sob~  Being such a Nuriko fan, I just had to write him in somewheerrrreeee!  And no, the conversation was not pointless.  I have a reason for it.  A very good reason._

_And no, again, the whole Chiriko and Mitsukake thing was not pointless…t'will be revisited in later chapters. ~smiles~   Now, I must get getting on with that math homework from hell.  Ja, minna, and go leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4: True Illusion, part 2

Disclaimer:  No profit is made from this fiction.  OK, done.  These are getting tiresome. ~_~

_Note: Uhh…ghosts and apparitions.  If you are deathly afraid of happy ghosts, then I'd advise you not to read this chapter. ^^;;  And sorry; it's a bit on the short side._

**The Girl of Duty**, by bashou-chan

Chapter 4: True Illusion, part 2 Lost was all that could describe her.  Miaka's face was a canvas of mixed emotions, swirling and mingling together to create a picture of complete and utter confusion.  She made no sign of movement, yet her eyes spoke a tale that could not be heard by ears.  They spoke of grief, unhappiness, and misery.  They spoke of challenge, struggle, and obstacles.  They spoke of friendship, joy and love.  Her eyes wove the saga that was theirs—the Suzaku no Sichiseishi. 

Barricaded within herself, they could feel Miaka slowly being torn away from them, being torn away from them by the power of her love.  Miaka loved her Brothers to no end, and as a result, she closed herself up, thinking that it would end, or, if not, lessen the pain.  But this was not the case.  No, she had not made the right choice.  

And she knew, now.  She knew her mistake, her selfishness.  Now…but too late.  It was too late to save herself.  And that was how they knew.  That was how they she needed help.  She needed to be rescued from the prison that was her conscience, her love, and be brought back into the light of reality.  

Tamahome still stood where he had been standing for the past fifteen minutes.  Chichiri had gone back to camp to rouse the rest of the Seishi, and to lead them to this awesome sight.  They all stood, fixed and staring at Miaka, listening intently to their own chronicle.  Mitsukake could not think of what to do, nor could Chichiri or Chiriko.  Tasuki was the first to say something since their arrival at the particular spot where Miaka floated.

"We have to keep her."

Startled, Mitsukake shifted his gaze to his right, where Tasuki stood stiffly.  "Nuriko?  What do you mean?"

"Nuriko told me we have to keep her here."  Tasuki slowly turned to face Mitsukake, pain and sorrow evident in his features.  "Tonight, Nuriko told me that we have to keep Miaka here, on this world.  Chichiri…" he regarded the monk with questioning eyes, "you knew about this didn't you?"

"H-hai.  Of course, we need to find some way of keeping Miaka on our world, at least until she calls Suzaku.  But it isn't has easy as I put it, and the situation we are in now doesn't come to our advantage.  Tasuki, like I told you last night, her chi is waning." Chichiri addressed the whole group now, his voice hardening to confirm their disbelief.  "She is not dying, but she is disappearing.  And, as a result, we are disappearing too.  Our constellations are fading, leaving us little time to solve our dilemma, and to save the world and our lives." Choking slightly, Chichiri gestured towards the forlorn image of Miaka in front of them.  "This is a part of Miaka's soul.  It seeks out help in order the reclaim Miaka from the darkness that she is trapped by.  I think…I think that we have even less time now…since she is already sending help subconsciously.  When she has disappeared…it means that her soul is lost forever.  It does not mean she dies…but _I_ think it's worse.  She would only remain to live a life that is emotionless, meaningless.  So we need to find her soon."

Tasuki looked up at Chichiri, seeing the pale faces of the other Seishi in his peripheral vision. "Nuriko…Nuriko said something about unbalancing the world.  What did he mean, Chichiri?"

"It would make sense, since Miaka is the Suzaku no Mik--"

A dark swirling blue effectively cut Chichiri off, surrounding and engulfing him and his fellow Seishi.  It seemed to trap them, overwhelming them easily, cutting off their vision of the forest.  For two or three seconds, each Seishi could feel and see nothing.  In an eternal abyss they stood, only blackness stretching out in front of them, and to the side and behind.  And it reflected the bleakness in their hearts.

~*~*~*~

"Miaka!  Where's Miaka?!"  Tamahome turned wildly, his eyes viscously trying to seek out her slim figure in the surroundings.  But it was vain, as it was impossible to see through the misty white than had emerged suddenly from the thick black.  Now the Seishi we engulfed by a misty white, the black trailing only in their hearts.  "Miaka!  Where did Miaka go?!"  
"Tamahome…" came a voice, misty enough to challenge the cloud-like setting.  

"Miaka!"  Tasuki and Tamahome cried out simultaneously.

"Tamahome, Tasuki, let me talk…"

Tasuki recognised the words all too painfully, clenching his heart over the fact that he had lost two dear people in his life.  He laid a hand on Tamahome's arm, willing him to calm down enough to here Miaka out.

"Chichiri…you were right.  You were right about me; I _am_ losing to myself.  But I just want you all to understand…I did it because I love you all.  I know it was selfish, but at the same time, I sincerely thought it would help you.  I came into this world, seeking all of you out to help me in my duty to save Konan.  But at the same time, I tore you from your happy and peaceful lives at home.  So I thought that doing this would bring the peace and light back into your hearts."

"You know that's not true, Miaka!" Chiriko exclaimed, tightening his hand into a tiny fist.

"I know…I know Chiriko.  I know, now.  But it's too late, so I need you to find me—bring me back so I can fulfil my purpose!"

"Tell us where you are!" Tamahome cried painfully.

"I'm with a kindred spirit…from beginning to end…a kindred spirit …find me…" Miaka's voice gradually vanished, leaving those lasting words imprinted in the minds of her Celestial Warriors.  And as quickly as the vast plain had overcome them, it vanished, and the forest materialised into solidity ahead.

~*~*~*~

"Tasuki-chan!" sang a soft, lilting voice, as Tasuki whirled around in response to a slight tickle to his sides.  His eyes widened at the sight in front of him: large, violet eyes, an endearing little mole, and an overly friendly smile.  "N-Nuriko…?"  Tasuki ventured tentatively, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks or not. "Hai, bakaaaa!" Nuriko smiled widely, bopping Tasuki on the head affectionately.

"Nuriko!" Tasuki sobbed wildly, throwing himself at the smaller Seishi, only to find himself hugging the ground in a futile attempt the touch Nuriko.  "Nuriko…?"

"Baka Tasuki." Nuriko whispered, the happy, mocking, joyful voice gone. "You can't touch me…I've passed on, remember?"

"Nuriko…" Nuriko turned around, to be faced with four happily and tearfully shocked faces.  "Nuriko…" Tamahome walked slowly towards Nuriko's ghost, one hand outstretched and fingers vying for human touch.  His hand passed unobstructed through Nuriko's arm, triggering a sad look to overcome the violet-haired Seishi's features.

"What's…what's going on, Chichiri-san?" came Chiriko's small, confused voice.

"I'm not sure…first Miaka's image, then the odd journey to an abyss…now Nuriko.  My guess is as good as yours, Chiriko-kun."

"I can tell you." Nuriko walked calmly away from Tamahome's still outstretched hand, sitting himself down cross-legged on the lush, green grass.  "Now…if you'll all wipe those stupid looks of your faces long enough, I have something to say." His eyes danced merrily; there was not a trace of the sadness he had moments earlier.

The Seishi sat down numbly, forming a crude half-circle in front of Nuriko.  "Well…actually, there's nothing much to tell.  So I'll just give you the short story, ne?"  Nuriko smiled at Chiriko.  "Basically…I came down to help you!"  Blank looks were directed at Nuriko from all sides.  "What?  I just thought you needed my help!"

Chichiri cleared his throat lightly, then quickly unmasked his face.  "Nuriko…tell us the truth.  There is no way that you can come down to help us without sacrificing something."

Nuriko's eyes clouded over, turned into him in thought.  "N-no…I couldn't Chichiri.  But I'm not allowed to tell you either.  So don't ask about it, ok?"

A troubled look came over Chichiri's face before he sighed.  "And, anyway," Nuriko's voice brightened instantaneously again, "we have more pressing issues at hand.  Like finding Miaka."

The Seishi nodded dumbly again, still in shock over seeing two ghosts in one night.  Chichiri was the first to gain his senses.  "The meeting was confusing."  
"She wouldn't tell us where she was." Tasuki added.

Mitsukake spoke up; his voice deep and textured.  "No, I don't think it's like that.  Chichiri said that what we saw, was a part of her soul.  Souls do not deal with the physical world, therefore, I don't think that Miaka's soul knew exactly where she was."

"But she did give us a clue!" Chiriko piped up, receiving more blank stares.  "If Mitsukake-san is correct, then souls deal with the spiritual world.  Therefore, Miaka's soul can tell us where she is by giving us clues about her _feelings_.  She gave us a clue along the lines of…a kindred spirit…from beginning to end.  But I don't understand it."

The Seishi shook their heads remorsefully.  "I don't quite understand it either." Mitsukake mumbled.

"Cryptic…it's a very cryptic clue, no da."

~*~*~*~

The Seishi decided to rest for what was remaining of the night, settling, once again, uncomfortably into their bedrolls.  Nuriko floated near the rock where Chichiri stood watch hours earlier.  As Nuriko did not need rest, he volunteered to watch for the rest of the night.  He passed an innocent, slumbering Chiriko, who was curled up against Tasuki much as a younger brother would.  Kneeling, Nuriko swept a baby-fine piece of hair from Chiriko's face, smiling as he did so.  It made him happy, inside, to see his Brothers like this.  We share such an indescribable bond, he thought.  I know…because of that bond…we'll win.  It's something that Nakago—or the fates—do not have.  We'll win this fight.

TBC…

Author's Note: ~sigh~  Ahh…sap at the end.  Sap is not me…I like to think of myself as emotionally inept as my favourite blonde shogun is. ^^;;  Ok…maybe not that bad, but you get my point.  Anyway, this story is going as I want it…but to tell you the truth, I never planned to write Nuriko in.  But…then…he kinda wrote himself in.  You fellow authors'll know what I mean. ^_~  Nuriko is just way too fun to pass up!

Anyhoo, that's it for now!  I hope you liked, and go leave a review! ^____^n Ja, minna!


	5. Chapter 5: A Crippled Life

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Chiriko.  He's so cute! ~pinches Chiriko's cheeks~  Unfortunately, I don't own him or anything else of FY.  Poor me._

_Note: This is my longest chapter yet: 2,244 words!  Yes, yes, I know that sounds pathetic to some of you, but I just can't write humongous-ly large chapters like Kaze-chan or Roku-chan.  I mean…12 pages?!  8,000 words?!  ~laughs nervously~  I…I just can't do that. ^^;;  Anyhow, this is an odd chapter…oh hell, this whole fic is odd. ^~  Enjoy!_

**The Girl of Duty**, by bashou-chan

**Chapter 5: A Crippled Life**

Chiriko sat quietly in front of Mitsukake, hands lightly resting on the slender neck of the horse.  The clouds and the trees passed unnoticed, as the young scholar was deep in thought.  Miaka-san…I don't know where she is.  She disappeared, leaving us with nothing but a mere clue.  A confusing one, at that.  And now, Nuriko-san.  I don't understand this.  Perhaps there is a scroll detailing the possible events and outcomes of the spiritual world merging with the physical world.  No, I doubt it.  And there is no access to the Royal Library any time soon.  Sighing, Chiriko abandoned the thought.  I wonder, he thought, what force sends Nuriko-san down to help us.  Taiistkun?  It is always Taiistkun--she favours us.  But why?  Why does she favour Suzaku, if she is the creator of the world—creator of all Four Gods equally?  Thin, sandy-coloured eyebrows drew together in concentration, as Chiriko pondered over his string of questions.

"She does not favour us, Chiriko."

Blinking, Chiriko swivelled slightly in the saddle.  "How—how did you know?"

"You were thinking out loud."  Mitsukake smiled at the boy.  "I'll repeat what I said.  I don't quite believe that she favours us.  There must be another reason."

"Mm…" he mumbled in response.  "She just…I don't know, Mitsukake-san.  I don't hear of her helping Seiryuu, or Nakago."

"Taiistukun does not deal with evil."

"Hai, I believe in that too.  What I question, though, is this: Taiistkun does not create, nor does she deal, with evil.  Where, then, does Nakago come from?"

Mitsukake widened his eyes in surprise, and then frowned in thought.  Shaking his head, he sighed heavily.  "I don't know."

~*~*~*~

"Ne, Nuriko?"

"Hai?"

"Nothing, just wondering if yer really here."

"Baka!"  Nuriko sang teasingly.  "Of course I'm here.  I said I'd help you, didn't I?"

Tasuki's eyes softened at the mention of his promise.  "Hai, you did."  He glanced to his left where Nuriko floated along side his horse.  "I'm never gonna fuckin get used to that."

"To what?"

"You.  Floating.  Nuriko, you fuckin _float_."

Nuriko scoffed.  "Baka Tasuki!  I have to float!"

"I know…it's just fuckin weird, that's all."

Nuriko shot an exasperated look at Tasuki, and then continued his travel, wishing he could feel the breeze in the air.  It would always bother him, the fact that he could touch and feel nothing, setting a painful barrier between him and the tangible world.  He wondered briefly what help he could provide when the group faced trouble.  But Nuriko quickly dismissed the depressing thought, concluding that, when they _did_ face trouble, he would do everything possible to help.  If not physically, then some other way.  _Any_ other way.

"Nuriko!"  Tasuki's rough but oddly charming voice shook Nuriko from his stupor.

"Nani?"

"I just thought of something that's fuckin great!"

"What is it?"

Laughing wildly, Tasuki grinned down at the smaller Seishi.  "Now that yer a ghost, ya can't fuckin punch me anymore!"  

"Ahou!"

~*~*~*~

_Chichiri._

_S-Sensei?_

_You know it's me, Chichiri._

_Ah.  What need do you have of me, Sensei?_

_Chichiri, you must come to Mt. Taikyoku quickly._

_Doushite?_

_There is no time to explain.  Hurry, and bring everyone with you.  Make haste!_

Chichiri blinked, then stopped his steed abruptly.  Hopping onto the ground, he commanded everyone to stop their horses and to listen to him.  "Taiistukun just sent me a telepathic message.  She wants us a Mt. Taikyoku immediately.  Everyone, dismount and keep hold of the rein of your horse, then step onto my cloak.  It will take you straight to Mt. Taikyoku."  He unclasped his blue, cotton cloak, laying it on the rocky ground.  Gesturing for everyone to follow his lead, he stepped onto the fabric and waited patiently.

They did not have to wait more than half a minute, before the group found themselves confined in a small room.  It was bare, with no furnishings or signs of anyone living there.  Chichiri calmly walked to the eastern wall—how he could tell, Mitsukake would never know, as all four walls looked exactly the same—and tapped it with his staff.  Suddenly, the room itself vanished, leaving the Seishi standing in an open vastness of pale blue.  "Nyan, I have come by request of Taiistukun.  Allow me through."

"Chichiri!  Chichiri-sama!  We haven't seen you for so long!  Where have you been, Chichiri-sama?"  Multiple high-pitched voices streamed in through their surroundings, materialising into little, bouncing children with bright eyes.

"Nyan, let me through."

"Taiistukun is busy!  Busy, she is busy!"  "Come play with us, Chichiri-sama!"  "We've missed you, Chichiri-sama!"

"Nyan."  Chichiri's tone was firm and commanding as he gazed dispassionately into the eyes of the little guardians.

The children stared at him for long moments before losing their smiles.  In a blinding flash of blue, they disappeared and merged into one slender young woman with flowing hair.  "Chichiri's heart has hardened." Nyan intoned, her eyes narrowing at the monk.

"Not true, Nyan.  I merely have no time to deal with such disturbances."

Nyan's eyes flashed at the subtle insult. Then she bowed slightly; her hands folded in the sleeves of her robe.  "Follow me," she regarded the group, careful not to include Chichiri in her line of sight.  She walked ahead, straight into the blue that surrounded the group.  It was odd, and Chiriko noticed.  They did not follow her by walking.  It was as if their legs were moving, but no direction was born from them.  They did not move, but the blue moved.  They walked, but they didn't walk.  The blue walked for them.  Confused, Chiriko glanced around to see if the others had noticed.

"It is like this, Chiriko."  The older monk whispered.  "You conserve energy on Mt. Taikyoku, as it is a mountain of healing.  Right now, you are travelling long distances that you would normally not be able to travel in weeks."

Chiriko blinked, then nodded hesitantly, turning back to study the constant blue around him.  When Nyan announced that they had arrived, Chiriko was startled.  Arrived?  He looked around.  "It looks the same, as it was when we started 'walking'.  How can we have arrived?"

Smiling fondly, Chichiri patted the scholar's head.  "Accept and forget, Chiriko-kun.  It is impossible for a human mind to comprehend."

"Suzaku no Sichiseishi," came a scratchy voice.  "You are in ominous times."

"Sensei, please, tell us what is going on."

Taiistukun gestured to Nyan, who set a large globe on the table that had materialised from of thin air.  The backdrop changed into a throne-like ballroom simultaneously, astounding the already baffled Seishi.  "Sichiseishi, gather around."  Taiistukun's voice was grave and reflected the atmosphere that had fallen like a curtain over the Seishi.  "Look with your hearts into the globe.  See what your Miko has done."

There was nothing but a mere tree in the globe.  Tasuki was about to protest when he was cut off by the sudden change in the minuscule plant.  Before the eyes of the astounded Seishi, the tree wilted rapidly, green leaves falling like bullets, the limbs rotting to a sickening black and twisted mass.  It continued like to this for several seconds, before nothing was left of the tree but faint traces of dust.  Taiistkun gestured once again to Nyan, who took the small globe delicately in her hands.  Muttering a language foreign the Seishi, the globe vanished, leaving Nyan looking at her hands sadly.

"Chichiri has told you—"

"I have Sensei.  I realised the moment that Miaka left."

"I've taught you well, I suppose.  This globe was not depicting the future, as many of you might have thought.  It simply shows us what we do not notice.  Nuriko has told you that Miaka's disappearance is unbalancing the world?"

Nuriko nodded silently.

"Not only is she unbalancing the delicate scale of the world, but she is putting us at a terrible risk."

"But—but isn't the Seiryuu no Miko already tipping this scale?"

"Of course the summoning of both Miko during the same time affects the balance, Chiriko, but both sides were strong sides.  This kept the scale on a tolerable level…but now.  Now that Miaka is 'gone', the Seiryuu have both matters in their hands.  What's worse is that the Seiryuu no Miko was summoned when she was _not supposed to_."

"So all we gotta do is get rid of Nakago and his bastards and the world'll be the same again?"

"Not correct, Tasuki.  That would deteriorate the matter further.  If the Seiryuu no Miko dies, or something along those lines, and Miaka is not found beforehand, the balance could be forever lost.  Seiryuu no Miko _must stay alive_."

"I'm fuckin' confused.  What's this gotta do with the tree?"

"I showed you the beginning stages of the deterioration of our world.  You still have time to find Miaka before this situation deepens to a point where it cannot be saved.  I have a gift for you—another clue to help you find her."

"But, Taiistukun," Nyan protested, "you cannot meddle into the lives of humans!"

"I know that!" she barked harshly at Nyan.  "I will not be the one helping them.  You will, Nyan."

~*~*~*~

"Come together, Sichiseishi, and form a circle around me.  Kneel."  Nyan walked slowly around the inner part of the human circle, smiling briefly and maternally at the youngest.  "Place your right hand vertically in front of you, and rest your left on your knee.  Open your right palm, fold you last down fingers and extend your thumb."  Glancing around, she nodded, and then continued.  "This is a form of meditation.  I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the people who surround you—namely, your Brothers."  Nyan kneeled in front of Chichiri, leaning to his right side, sending her voice to his ear.  "Help me, Chichiri," she whispered.  "Open your mind to me, and help me send the message to your friends."  Placing a feather-like kiss on Chichiri's cheek, she leaned back and stared intently at the monk's scarred visage.  Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand.  Nyan touched one delicate finger to Chichiri's forehead, then—

Everything exploded.  Vivid flashes of light burst, sending everything flying to the deepest corners of the room.  First a streak of red flashed before their eyes, then a blinding blue, followed by deep earth green and pure white.  The colours subsided eventually, settling on a pale blonde, which was streaked with highlights of light brown and brighter yellow.  Another flash of matted blue crossed the yellow before all the colours died away to the sound of sweet, innocent music.  It filled their ears and their hearts, bringing a feeling of peace to their tortured souls.  The music dipped low, causing the Seishi to react with melancholy.  But when the music soared high, their happiness soared with it, bringing them to new levels of joy that they had never dreamed to feel.  This continued for some time, the music triggering feelings unknown to the Seishi before.  But suddenly, the sweet music stopped abruptly, its place to be taken by a constant screeching noise that pierced their heads and caused shrieks of torture.  The noise surrounded them, cutting off all means of escape and blocking all reasonable thinking.  It engulfed their very being; tore at their hearts.  It continued to pluck and eat at their thoughts and feelings until each Seishi felt they would rather die than live another second through this inexpressible torment.  

And at that thought, the incessant noise stopped pulling and shredding them.  It was gone in an instant, to be replaced by a sadness that was overwhelming and terrible beyond words.  So terrible the sadness was, that it elicited tears and cries of utter pity from the Seishi.  The sadness continued to overpower them until it built up enough supremacy to manifest itself into a tangible object.  Appearing before the Seishi was a once beautiful sparrow, lying vulnerable on the rough, dirt covered ground.  Her wings were bent at odd angles, her feet twisted and useless, her feathers missing the deep sheen of life.  The sparrow opened her mouth the sing a striking cry for help…nothing came but a piteously quiet croak.

Tasuki's eyes snapped open and his breathing came in short shallow gasps.  He reached a violently trembling hand to brush away the tears making a trek down his face.  Angrily, Tasuki clenched his hands together to stop the vicious shuddering and tried to focus his attention on something else.  It was then he noticed that the rest of the group was in much the same predicament; eyes wide and quivering, hearts still suffocating from the immense pain they had just felt.

Not too far away in the palace of Konan, the young king was in his study reading over propositions for new laws.  Reaching a slender hand out to take hold of his goblet of sparkling wine, Hotohori wondered how the rest of the Seishi were doing.  He did not have to wonder long, for a brief, sharp pain shook him to his very core, causing him to drop the with goblet with a crash.  Hotohori clutched at his at his heart, desperately trying to stop the terrible ache.  Fresh tears sprang to his eyes, rolling unhindered down his face and dripping onto his desk.  A hoarse moan escaped his throat as he clung onto the edge of his desk for support.

"Amiboshi…" he whispered.

TBC…

Author's Note:  Was anyone confused?  Anyone?  ~raises hand~  I have to admit…I was.  Ehehehe…I was, I really was!  I was writing this…and going…ehhhhh?!  And then it all came together at the end…I think. --;;

Well, here a brief explanation to anyone who still doesn't understand:

When Nyan touched her hand to Chichiri's head, nothing exploded. (^^;;)  I just jumped straight into the Seishi's heads and described what they saw, what they felt.  So in a sense, everything did explode into their heads…just not literally.  This is Nyan's clue, and Hotohori is the first to understand.  Did anyone figure it out as they were reading about the pale blonde (his hair) and the music?

Still confused?  Ehehehe…me too. ~_~ But don't worry, because I know that this story'll explain itself to me eventually. ^_^

Do you have any suggestions?  Well, just to let you guys know, suggestions are welcome, and I promise I won't bite you.  But I can't say anything about Tasuki…~looks over at Tasuki who has his fangs bared and a shining tessen in his hand~

Tasuki: Ain't no one gonna fuckin insult my Bashou!

Aww!  Look!  Tasuki loooooveess me!!!! 

Tasuki: ~goes all sparkly and slow motion~ Of course.  What made you doubt it?

…

Tasuki: Where tha fuck is this shit comin' from?!

~blink blink~  Damn.  I could've sworn it wasn't a dream. --;; Then again, Tasuki doesn't talk like that, does he?  Sounds more like Hotohori-sama. ^_^() Ok…~ahem~…I'll be going now…ja ne!  Go review!

~bashou-chan


End file.
